Twin Demons
by hiagyl
Summary: Year's ago the Fourth hokage sealed two demons into two twin girls. Now watch as they, along with there slowly building family of throw aways and orphens make there way in this world.  FEM NARUTO. pairings undecided.


**Hello one and all to this my first story here ever. Now I doubt many of you want to here me talk before the story so I'll save that till the chapters end. So read and enjoy!**

"human speech"

'_human thought'_

Jutsu

"**demon speech"**

'_**demon thought'**_

Four years ago the great demon Kyubi no kitsune attacked the mighty village of konohagakure along with the nibi no neko. The many ninja of konoha did what they could to contain the beasts until there hero arrived. The legendary Yondame Hokage, Namikaze Minato, along with his most trusted advisor, Orochimaru of the sannin. The demons had made it to the great gate's of konoha before they were once again stopped cold. What could stop Two of the tailed beasts in such away. Well a giant toad of equal size to a demon can do that, especially if accompanied by an equally large snake. On top of the new creatures were the fourth and Orochimaru. Cheers rang though the village once they appeared all knowing that victory was assured.

Minato, giving a low nod to the other, the two ninja and there summons, Gamabunta the toad boss, and Manda the snake boss, charged toward the demons to stall them long enough for the fourth to complete his greatest technique ever, sadly it would also be his last. Finishing the Jutsu a flash appeared that covered the entire area shortly after the demon were gone, cheers rang out, but a scream pierced the air; the fourth fell off the toad but was caught and sat down along with four other bodies . The summons vanished, the sky cried, two children wailed in the arms of a dead woman. The Fourth Hokage died to save the village….. Or at least that's what the history books say.

Lets back up a few hours, now naturally screams were heard all over the village once the demons attacked ,but one out of all of them was different, you see this was not a scream of terror, no, this was a scream of shear pain, a very particular pain, a pain that can only ever be experienced by half of mankind as a whole, this is the pain of life itself, the pain…. Of childbirth. Throw in having twins both of whom seem to be very content wear they are and yea it hurts. Now skip ahead two births later we find the mother lying in bed in one of the designated safe areas calmly humming a soft tune to the twins . The mother had dark red hair and green eyes. Her name was Uzumaki Kushina to most a regular civilian that moved to konoha about 10 months ago but to a very select few she was former Jounin of the now destroyed Uzugakure. Kushina looked down and let out a content sigh.

Smiling she kissed the girls on the head "Hmm I love you so much Noriko-chan."

The girl let out sound that could only be the equivalent of a baby laughing, while her sister apparently felling the lack of maternal love began to cry. She was quickly silenced by a kiss to her head as well.

The mother laughed "Don't worry Tora-chan I love you just as…" was all the woman managed to say before the door was thoroughly blown off its hinges and hitting the nurse thoroughly knocking her into bliss full door induced unconsciousness. Kushina reacting quickly, gut gently, moved Tora to her left with Noriko, and pulled out a kunai from under the blanket. However the person, or rather people who came in stopped her cold.

"Oh honey… I'm home." sneered the Yondame. Behind him stood Orochimaru and another man.

The man had short grey hair and black shades on. The rest of him was covered in a black cloak. "So this is her?" The man asked, presumable to the fourth.

"Of course Akashi-san" Orochimaru said with a mock bow.

Akashi grunted and walked to Kushina. Getting over her shock she prepared to throw the kunai but was stopped just as quickly by Akashi, who easily snapped her wrist, took off the shades causing Kushina to gasp in fright.

His eye's, the entire eye was pitch black with a solid white slit in the middle. Blinking the eyes changed. There was now a white Sheriken shape in the middle of his eye, in each corner of the "Sheriken" was a red triangle pointing to a red dot in the middle, all of which was connected to black lines.

"Kokorogan" Whispered Akashi just loud enough for Kushina to hear.

She gulped, then her eyes widened notable before going compactly black. Akashi released her hand allowing her to fall back on her bed, utterly unresponsive. Blinking his eyes back to normal (for him at least) and slipped his shades back on.

Looking to Minato he said "It's done. However I must ask, why have me put her into a coma if you'll only be sacrificing her in a few short hours?"

"If you must know" Minato said walking up to the bed. " In the event that Madara has lied to us or that something goes wrong, I need a fall back plan."

"And that is…" Akashi says leaving the question open.

"To use your clan as a scap goat, blaming your Kokorogan as the cause of this." Orochimaru chimed in.

Akashi shrugged "Oh….. Whatever. Anyway the money is…"

"With a ROOT agent at the Valley Of The End, now your services are complete would u kindly leave so I can prepare the sacrifices." Minato said cutting him off, annoyed with Akashi's constant questions.

Akashi nods and vanishes in a Snow Shushin leaving flakes around the room. Minato takes the children who began crying shortly after while Orochimaru took Kushina, nodding they vanish. Not long after an old man burst in the room, falling to his news at the lack of Kushina and the children. The man was Sarutobi Kohamaru, The third Hokage.

Slamming his hands on the ground he let out a rather vulgar term that starts with an F and ends with uck, that's right, "FUCK!"

An ANBU with gravity defying hair and a dog mask appeared behind Kohamaru in a deep bow. " Lord Hokage the council…"

" Tell them I accept Inu." The Third said to his climbing to his feet.

The ANBU bowed again and vanished.

Kohamaru sighed. "I've failed you Kushina." He turned and headed for his old office.

_Time skip an hour after the sealing._

_Council chamber_

"We should kill the demons now and finish what the fourth started!" Stated a loud pink haired member of the Civilian council shouted.

This had been going on for about an hour, The council had been disusing what to do with the twins for what seemed, to the recently reinstated 3rd Hokage, four hours. It had been five minutes.

" I say we raise the girls as weapons, with the Fourth gone we need an ace up our sleeves. And having to… well… I think u see were I'm going with this." said a rather old man standing on the Shinobi side of the room. The man was Danzo, an old war hawk who had run against the third for the position of Hokage many a year ago. He now lead the ROOT organization. A rather shadowy group that was formed by the Fourth as a means of extra security along with the ANBU.

The third sighed " Danzo tell me, when was the last time you heard of a jinchuriki being raised as a weapon a good idea. Need I remind you of the now destroyed Uzugakure?"

It was Danzo's turn to sigh now " Of course lord Hokage but Uzu was far to lenient with there's, what with letting it roam about so as to, quote learn what it was protecting. Further more…"

"Further more" the third cut in " the girls will be placed in an orphanage so as to grow with semi-normal lives. What you suggest Danzo is cruel and inhumane…"

"What toughs demons did was cruel an inhumane!" Shouted the pink civi

"Yes it was Mrs. Haruno, however the two VERY humane girls in my office are not demons as such unless any of you have anything semi-intelligent left to say I'll be getting the paper work ready. Good day." The Hokage said before leaving the council to any more annoying ranting that they would do.

_Ten minuets later_

_Hokages office_

The Hokage sat at his desk large amounts of paperwork surrounding him. On the desk was a half empty bottle of Sake and his pipe. He was preparing to start working on the paperwork when a light taping sound came from the other end of the door.

The Hokage sighed, "Come in Anko."

The door opened to revealed a woman in basic ANBU gear, she had a snake mask on an had purple hair done up in the back. " Lord Hokage" she starts, taking a seat, " I… well I…'sigh' Iwanttoraisethegirls!" Anko shouted.

Kohamaru raised an eyebrow " Come again?"

Swallowing Anko started again " The twins, I… I want to raise them… as my own."

Cupping his hands together the Third looked her over, as if to ascertain some form deceit in her form. Finding none he stated "Well… I'm not sure that is the best course of action…"

" Not the best! Lord Hokage it's barely been an hour and half the able population are already calling for there death or worse!"

" Be that as it may I have faith in the villagers…"

" Sir with all do respect if you leave the girls to those wolves they'll be dead in week. Hell if I hadn't gotten here when I did Hatake may have very well been there first assassination attempt."

The Thirds eyes widened considerable " What!"

Anko nodded solemnly " Hai, Hatake was on his way here, he was incredibly out of it, I told him he was needed at the safe areas to help direct the flow of civis. But sir his eyes, I… I know it isn't proof but I know inside he was going to kill them to 'avenge' his basterd sensei."

" And I take it that is why you feel so strongly about the girls?"

" Well yes an no. it's defiantly helped reaffirm my decision but I… I just cant sit by and let them out there to suffer any more than I can help… sir."

The third stared her down so as to make sure she was series. " Alright."

"Wha… What?"

The third chuckled " I said alright, I'll get the paper work ready. However you'll have to resign from ANBU duty as well."

She nodded in agreement a large smile on her face and started to get up when the Third cleared his throat.

" I'm not finished yet. Once the girls are ten you'll be reinstated as a special Jounin and until then you'll be given ANBU pay to support you. And lastly" His entire disposition changed in an instant " You are in no way shape or form to allow your former sansei anywhere near the girls. If the rumors I've heard are true, there may very well be one less sannin loyal to Konoha. Understood?"

Anko nodded again before walking over to the crib in the office holding the sleeping girls. Picking them up she smiled a rare yet very genuine smile " Hello girls, I'm your new Mommy."

After this the Third Hokage made a law forbidding anyone that night to ever speak of what had transpired that night. And it was forbidden to tell any of the younger generation of the identity of the jinchuriki. Failure to comply would result in immediate death. Not but three months later Orochimaru was found to have been performing various experiments on live humans, sadly he escaped.

_Four years later, Present time, 5:25:03 p.m. October 10th_

_Konoha main street_

Four years later we find the fated children running down the dirt streets of konoha. Now this wouldn't usually be noteworthy however the ever growing mob of people behind them made this a little different.

" Hurry catch the demons!" Spouted a random villager.

The girls had been walking home from the academy when a small group of drunkards had begun giving chase, obviously it had escalated.

Noriko, the "older" sibling had long blond hair done up in two pigtails, she had on an orange sun dress with light blue shorts, and blue shinobi sandals. Her "younger" sister, Tora, was wearing the same thing but had a small stuffed tiger with her. However the most notable feature's were there face. Noriko had stunning blue eyes, something uncommon outside the Yamanaka clan, along with whisker like marks on her cheeks. Tora had Sparkling green eyes, and the same whisker marks as her sister, however hers were less pronounced.

" Come on Tora in here!" Noriko shouted, grabbing her sisters hand and ducking into an old building.*

" Do you think we lost them." Tora asked obviously frightened

Noriko nodded " Yea now we just gotta get home before…" was all she got out before she was knocked across the old room.

" Nee-Nee!" Was all she could say before being knocked unconscious by the man.

The man sneered and walked over to Noriko, who had gotten back up. Grabbing the girl by the neck he lifted her up pushing her up against the wall. The man licked his lips before swiftly tearing off the poor girls dress. Noriko tried to scream but the man's grip was to tight. The man went for her shorts, She closed her eyes, crying, knowing what was about to happen. Then there was a loud smack of a blunt object hitting flesh. The man fell dropping Noriko. She opened her eyes to see a small skinny boy about her age bring a two by four, with nails in one end, crashing down on the would be rapists face, killing him.

Noriko swallowed looking at her savior. He was skinny, probably malnourished, he was wearing a raggedy white T-shirt and ruined black shorts, no shoes. He had snow white hair that obscured his eyes.

The boy glanced over at Noriko " Are you ok?"

Noriko nodded, then went to check on Tora. Looking her over Noriko pulled out a roll of medical tape from her pocket and began covering the few cuts Tora had gotten. She looked behind her to see The boy looking away holding his shirt out to her.

" Your uh… your dress is ripped so until you can get another you can borrow my shirt.

" Thank you." she said blushing

As she put the shirt on the boy lifted the still unconscious Tora onto his back. " Do you have somewhere safe you can stay, away from those people?"

Noriko nodded " Yea follow me."

With that the three headed for the shinobi district, sticking to the alleys and shadows as much as possible. About two blocks from the apartment complex they had slowed down and were walking on the main road.

" Are you sure it's safe to be out in the open?' The boy asked worried.

" Yea we'll be ok. So uh, thanks for saving us back there…"

" Hmm? Oh yea no problem, I just did what any decent person would do." He said with a small grin.

Noriko shock her head. " If that were only true. So uh what's your name! I'm Mitarashi Noriko, and that…" pointing to her sister " is my younger twin Tora."

The boys grin grew a little " Toketsuhara Retsu, It's nice to meet you Noriko-chan. though it should have been under better circumstances."

Noriko giggled and nodded in agreement. She looked up, they had reached the apartment complex.

" Come on we're almost there!" she said running in with a sudden burst of energy. Leaving Retsu to trudge along behind.

**Authors Note**

**Well that's it for the first chapter. I realize it's probably not the best so I appreciate any and absolutely all criticism. (so long as it's not to make me quit.) So that's all, the next chapter is already in production so expect it soon, unless something happens. OH and there are a lot of spaces in my story that need Oc's, Which there will be quite a few of, so if any one wants to contribute one I will greatly appreciate it. But don't expect to be seen for a while cus I need to get the story flowing good. Also this story wont be fallowing cannon very much. So there will be more stuff going on before and after the exams. Alright till next time, Later!**


End file.
